mariposa muerta
by Riza sakura tsukino
Summary: la naturaleza es complicada, más aun si todavía se cree en el poder de ella,Miles de misterios que se esconden detrás de miles de arbustos verdes dentro de la selva espeluznante ¿sera capaz el amor de naruto y hinata superar los obstáculos que atentan contra su relación? naruhina


La cabaña de Hinata Hyuga estaba repleta de mujeres, entre ellas sus mejores amigas ,las mantas blancas que cubrían sus cabezas no permitían ver sus rostros

Se encuentran sentados en círculos con lamento y llanto contenido alrededor de la chica que se encuentra inmóvil en el suelo

Todos se pelean por un lugar cercano a ella puesto que en su tribu era muy apreciada,además de ser la hija del antiguo líder de la tribu.

Acarician sus pálidas mejillas, acomodan su cabello negro tambien el mechón que insiste en caer sobre su rostro ,ocultan la herida de su cuello con el tul que cubre su rostro

Los hombres adultos están sorprendidos no lloran ,ni tampoco hablan ,los ancianos ocupan troncos en el suelo y algunos están sentados en la tierra con la espalda apoyada sobre uno de los pilotes que sostienen la cabaña.

Mientras que en la puerta de la cabaña una mariposa negra mueve sus alas pausadamente, pareciera observar lo que ocurre dentro de la cabaña.

Aquella maldita mariposa negra había elegido como víctima a la preciosa y amable Hinata Hyuga meses antes ...

Era una mañana radiante, el gran río lucía tranquilo las canoas volvían de la aldea vecina al otro lado del río los comentarios festivos de celebración saltaban de una a otra persona

Eran cinco canoas repletas de jóvenes que navegaban de vuelta a casa,pero ninguno de ellos esperaba lo que sucedería después

No quedaba duda alguna la gran mariposa negra se aproximaba, los remos se paralizaron y las canoas cambiaron de dirección dejándose llevar por la corriente tratando de huir de la mariposa negra,al parecer lo habían logrado pero el alivio duró poco porque la mariposa negra había cambiado de dirección y se dirigía a donde ellos estaban, Hinata Hyuga estaba en la última canoa con otras chicas y el que remaba en su canoa era su prometido Naruto Uzumaki

 **\- ¡arrojate al agua! -** le gritaron **-** **¡arrojate para que no te toque!-**

Hinata no los oyó ,su rostro estaba radiante no parecía asustada es más su mirada seguía tranquila y serena esta mostraba mucha confianza y ni ella en la canoa ni la mariposa negra en el aire se asustaron cuando los demás personas se arrojaron al río levantando columnas de agua mientras las canoas eran arrastradas por la impetuosa corriente, entonces en la intensidad luminosa y uniforme del cielo y el agua quedaron frente a frente la muchacha y la mariposa negra ,una sonriente y la otra respondiendo con aleteos pausados

Con cuidado y sin hacer movimientos bruscos Hinata extendió el brazo y la mariposa negra aceptó la invitación y se posó en su mano

¿como explicar que la canoa de Hinata Hyuga desprovista de remos y de gente que remara llegará a la orilla sin ningún problema? Mientras las demás canoas eran tragadas por el río mientras que los náufragos dispersados por la corriente llegaran abrazados de palos y medio ahogados y llenos de miedo

 **\- es un espíritu poderoso-** dijo un anciano **\- la ha escogido-** dijo otro **\- ya no hay nada que hacer ,ella es la elegida,la mariposa regresará por Hinata Hyuga en cualquier momento-** termino por decir el sabio de la tribu

Naruto era la persona más afligida por el suceso,más todavía que la propia familia de Hinata ,si ,el miedo le había impedido acompañar en la canoa a su prometida quizá sí lo hubiera hecho tal vez había evitado aquel trágico incidente

Entonces lo prometió desde ese día en adelante no la dejaría sola nunca más,su amor era más grande y más fuerte que cualquiera y ninguna maldición o espíritu por mas poderoso que fuera le robaría a su amada

Se había ejercitado con el arco de tal modo que sus flechas pulverizaban en el aire a las mariposa que se atrevian a acercarse a su prometida, cualquiera que fuera su color o tamaño

Su amada se había vuelto más tímida y silenciosa , recorría las sendas de la aldea sin notarse o ser reconocida ,como una dulce sombra , durante el día Hinata lucía como si fuera un ángel ,no cabía duda alguna,su futura mujer era la más bella de toda su aldea Además de ser muy hábil e inteligente

Ambos tanto como Naruto y Hinata habían luchado para estar juntos y ahora .as que nunca él no se iba a dejar vencer por una estupida maldición aunque debía admitir que gracias a dicha maldición su matrimonio se había adelantado y tan solo faltaban diez días para que empezara a compartir su vida con la mujer que siempre amó,con su ángel ,su Hinata

Sucedió un día, la vio sentada sobre una roca a la orilla del río , alrededor de ella varias Mariposas negras volaban , Naruto se apresuró a acercarse al lugar donde estaba sentada Hinata y con una de sus flechas logró darle a dos mariposas que cayeron al suelo mientras las demás se alejaban de Hinata, ella al ver a Naruto espantar pero sobretodo matar a las mariposas se enfureció aunque no dejo que se notara en la expresión de su rostro

 **\- Naruto Kun ...¿porque hiciste eso?-** preguntó

 **\- ¡esas mariposas están malditas!-**

 **-¡claro que no!-** refutó ella **\- no tenías porque matarlas ¡ellas no de te lastimaron!-**

 **\- pero esas maripo...-**

Los dulces y cálidos labios de ella se juntaron a los de él impidiendo que el completará lo que tenía que decir , lentamente ella se separó de él ,un sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de ambos y luego una sonrisa boba apareció en los labios de él,no podía creer lo que su pequeña Hina había hecho

 **\- ¿tú..-** pronuncio mientras se llevaba dos dedos hacia sus labios incapaz de creer lo que había pasado

 **\- se que está prohibido que nos Besemos en los labios antes de la boda pero... no podía aguantar más... quería saber que se sentía-** pronunció mientras un color rojizo le cubría toda la cara

 **\- ¿y que te pareció?-** preguntó coqueto Naruto

 **\- sabía..a ramen...tu boca sabía a ramen-** fue lo único que pronunció Hinata cubierta de un color rojo en la cara

 **\- Umhm...creo que no debí comer tanto ramen-**

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario de su amado ,ella sabía perfectamente que su comida favorita era el ramen de cerdo se lo había preparado en cierta ocasión era fundamental para casarte saber cocinar el plato preferido de tu esposo por lo menos y aunque su ramen no era tan delicioso como el que preparaba el anciano Teuchi ,era aceptable y a Naruto parecía gustarle su comida y ella se sentía feliz ,sin querer llevó su mirada al piso y observó a las mariposas muertas en el suelo ,su semblante cambio y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

Naruto se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en los ojos de su prometida

 **\- Hina,¿sucede algo malo?-**

 **-Naruto ,por favor... prométeme que ...nunca -** snif- **más volverás a matar a ninguna mariposa negra o del color que sea,¿lo prometes?-**

 **-si,lo prometo -** una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en los labios del chico y luego en un abrazo envolvió a la chica de sus sueños **\- pero no vuelvas a llorar-** paso un dedo por su mejilla para limpiar la lagrimas que caían **\- no me gusta verte llorar-**

 **-tratare de no hacerlo ,pero tú también cumple tu promesa -**

 **\- un Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas-** dijo muy orgulloso

 **\- te amo...nunca lo olvides-** pronunció Hinata mientras una vez más juntaba sus labios con el de su futuro esposo

Un ruido hizo que se separaran

 **\- yo también te amo ,mi ángel-**

 **-adiós-** dijo antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos y la vegetación

Pero aunque él no quería llegó el día que tanto Naruto temía

Y que ni los rituales habían podido detener

La gente sabe que las mariposas no vuelan de noche , Naruto estaba regresando y abandonaba la vigilancia de la cabaña de Hinata

Y en eso creyó verla ,no tan pequeña ni tan bella como la vio en el río ,vio como una luz azulada brillaba de sus alas ,enormes fuegos como el relámpago como en la tormenta se encontraba rodeando la cabaña de Hinata

Era ella no cabía duda,era cierto también que no volaban de noche pero todo parecía indicar que las palabras del sabio se había cumplido y venía a llevarse a su amada pero no lo lograría,no mientras esté él para impedirlo

Apretó la flecha en el arco ,sus manos tensaron la cuerda siguiendo con cuidado y un poco de dificultad los revoloteos de alas , apunto con sumo cuidado para no errar en el disparo y la flecha voló a su destino con un sonido agudo ,la mariposa negra cayó al suelo cuando la flecha la tocó.

Sorpresivamente un destello de luz brilló como si fuera el mismo sol y entonces Naruto corrió hacia esa luz y se sorprendió al ver a su amada pero tendida en el suelo ,vio la sangre correr por el suelo se acercó hacia ella desesperado y con lagrimas en los ojos

 **\- no... cumpliste...tu... promesa-** regaño la chica con ojos llorosos y voz quebrada

 **\- tú...**

Naruto estaba sorprendido como era posible que su hermosa novia fuera una maldita mariposa

 **\- yo...era una guardiana del bosque... quería saber que era el amor ...y gracias a ti...pude conocerlo...**

 **-¡por que no me lo dijiste!-** le reprochó con la voz quebrada mientras nuevas lagrimas se hacían presentes en los ojos del chico

 **\- esa era ...la condición ... que no debía romper...para seguir siendo humana...**

 **\- yo...perdóname ,nunca quise herirte quería protegerte de las mariposas del infierno pero...¡yo no pude!-** el dolor en su voz se hizo presente ,sabía que debía actuar rápido ,la abrazó y la levantó del suelo cargándola en sus brazos con la intención de llevarla a la aldea

 **\- adiós ...Naruto Kun... gra...cias-** estás fueron las últimas palabras que ella dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre

 **-¡nooo!-** grito desesperado

La fuerza del grito despertó a los ancianos y las mujeres salieron de sus cabañas por el grito de desesperación, vieron correr la sangre en el suelo

Sakura al ver a su mejor amiga salió corriendo a buscar a la curandera mientras tanto toda la gente de la aldea miraba con un gesto de desaprobación

La curandera de la tribu llegó pero era demasiado tarde , Hinata Hyuga estaba muerta

Todos en la aldea culparon a Naruto de lo sucedido y exigieron la misma pena para él,la muerte.

Resignado y sin ganas de vivir por haber perdido a su amada se lanzó al gran río ,aquel río en el que el miedo le había impedido avanzar y en el cual conocio y vio por primera vez una mariposa negra.

En la entrada de la cabaña de Hinata Hyuga una mariposa negra revoltea de pronto otra mariposa negra aparece solo que está es más grande que la otra ,parecen mirarse y luego deciden irse juntos

Toda la gente en la tribu sabe que las mariposas negras siempre viven y vuelan solas

...

Hola a todos ,este es mi nuevo fanfic, espero les haya gustado mucho , besos y abrazos para todos. 


End file.
